


But We Can Still Be Trusted

by xxarcherz



Series: We are all a bit Psycho [1]
Category: ATrustedTurtle
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxarcherz/pseuds/xxarcherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt grows more famous, he neglects Jason. Without Matt, Jason's mine becomes more and more unstable by the day. His friends can do nothing but watch as Jason spirals into insanity. Now that a viewer has intervened, dragging Jason into insanity even faster, Jason's friends worry that unless Matt intervenes, Jason will never return to himself; or even his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 1 is done!

Fuck. Jason had lost it. His fox hat. No doubt that his viewers, mainly Archerz, would beg for him to wear it. She had for every stream in the past week. Jason had decided to surprise them by actually wearing it. He looked under his bed and there it sat. He slipped it over his head, fixing his hair. Sitting down, he shook his mouse, already having the stream set up. Flicking on the camera, he initiated his stream. Within seconds, viewers were coming in.

xxarcherz: FOX HATTTT

Jakkyr: Calm down Archer.

xxarcherz: Neva. Hes so KAWAII

Jason laughed softly as Archerz enthusiasm. She had always been hyper in his streams, though she was never that way in real life. He had met her at a few conventions and she never talked much. Quickly making a strawpoll, he let the viewers decide what he would play. Minecraft was quickly chosen and Jason launched the game.

xxarcherz: Is Matt streaming?

Jason felt a bittersweet feeling in his stomach at that name. His best friend... God, how he missed Matt. If only he could go back in time back to when he and Matt laughed and streamed together. Back when they always had each others back.... but then he became famous. Slowly but surely, Matt abandoned Jason.

FireTay: Erm Jason?

xxarcherz: Did jason rip?

sxycollagelady: Jason?

Jakkyr: He ded?

xxarcherz: Crap! I mentioned him!

FireTay: Oh no...

Jason clicked off the stream and turned off the computer. He knew Archer would be angry at herself for mentioning Matt, but he didnt really think about her. He could only think about Matt. Standing up, he walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed, tear welling up in his eyes. Jason needed Matt. He needed his best friend...his...other half... Archer used to say."Come back Matt." he whispered.  
"Please."  
\-------------------  
Two hours later, the slamming on Jasons door  alerted him of some one at the door.

"Don't waste your breath, David. I've already heard it." Jason said, not bothering to look at who it was.  
"I promise I won't, Dad." A female voice said sarcastically. Jason looked at the door way to see a teenage girl with wind swept brown hair and a punk black dress in the doorway."Archer?" Jason asked, confused by her appearance.  
"You forgot I know your address, didn't you?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I-erm...why are you here?"

"Let's see. You randomly stopped streaming because I mentioned Matt. You really didn't expect someone to show up?"

There was that feeling again. Jason heard movement as Archer sat on the edge of the bed.  
"You miss him don't you?"

"Just a little bit." He practically hissed out.

"Bullshit. You loved him, no matter how much you deny it. You've spent so long denying it that you that's all you can do. It's time to stop."  
Anger flared in Jasons brown eyes.  
"YOU DONT KNOW BULLSHIT! IM FINE! I DONT NEED MATT!" Suddenly, Jason had Archer against a wall, a small pocket knife to her throat. Archer simply stared at him defiantly."Do it. Do it Jason. I dare you." Jason's hand started shaking.  
"What's wrong Jason? Can't do it?" In one swift movement, the knife was in Archers hand and Jason was against the wall. Her eyes were blood red as she scanned his face.

"You don't even know how to be psycho. To you, this is the only way to forget, isn't it?" Jason nodded shakily.

"I know how to be psycho. You want to learn how to live without Matt?" Again, Jason nodded shakily.

"Then I will teach you. I'll teach you to live without Matt."  
"But..." Jason whispered.  
"What?"  
"What will my friends say?"  
Archer rolled her eyes."So typical. Do you want to be free of Matt or do you want to please your friends?"  
"What about my viewers?"  
Archer scoffed."Seriously? I'm one of your viewers. Your viewers will love it. They are as psycho as us." Jason sighed.

"Okay."

"Good boy. Now then. We start tomorrow. You'll stream at 2:00-6:00."  
Jason looked confused."What the fuck? It's like you're taking over my life." Archer stared at him.  
"I am."

\-----------  
Jason felt his whole body being shaken as he awoke from the nightmare he had been having. His head ached from last night.

"Get up asshole."Archer's voice growled at him.

"No."He growled back.

Suddenly, he felt his whole body being dragged out of the bed.

"You're cruel." He hissed under his breath.

"No shit." Archer hissed back."Want some breakfast?"she asked, obviously distracted remaking Jason's bed(which he never made). He could hear faint music playing and he instantly recognized it as 'its Murder'. Jason wasnt surprised that Archer was listening to this song, as she was obsessed with it since Jason had shown her it on stream. Many people mistaked it for a portal song, but it wasnt at all. It was actually kinda violent."Yo, stop fucking daydreaming and get up off the floor."He heard Archer yell at him. He could tell she wasnt a happy camper. Standing up, he brushed off his clothes."Does Ronni know your here?"Ronni and Archer had been dating for about a year, and they had moved in together. How Ronni could live with her insanity was beyond him, but he had to admit that they made a good couple.

"Mhmm."

Archer nodded to the music as she put a plate of bacon and eggs on the table for Jason. He knew she had already ate by the blood on her arm. It kinda grossed him out that Archer ate raw meat, but hell, he wasnt gonna judge her for the risk of being murdered. She had no respect for human life, or anything really. He quietly ate his food. They werent cooked very well, but he doubted Archer actually....Cooked....often. He noticed that the same song was playing over and over. Archer was quietly humming to the music. Jason picked up his phone to see a missed message from David.

David: Hey. You okay?

Jason quickly typed back.

Jason: Yea. Im fine. Just talking to Archer and hanging out with her today.

David almost instantly texted back.

David: Ah so thats where she is. Ronni, Taylor and I are playing Cards against Humanity and usually she joins us on that.

Jason: Yea.

"Jason!" Jason locked his phone and hid it like a teenager texting in class. Archer laughed softly."Youre an adult. You can have your phone."She said, obviously amused by Jasons reaction. She was leaning against the wall, her phone in her hand. He noticed that she had washed off the blood, though her hands were still stained red. Jason stood up from his chair, putting his plate in the sink."We leave at 12:00." she called over her shoulder as she walked out the front door. Jason looked at the clock. It said 9:52./Ugh.I wanna go back to bed./ he thought to himself. Jason wasnt much of a morning person. When he looked out the window, he saw that Archer had taken his car."Dammit." he mumbled under his breath.


	2. Time for our first lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whos ready for dis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys. I have a headache. Matt is mean.

Jason awoke to see a very pissed off Archer staring at him, her dagger in her hand. He jumped at the sight, knocking down a lamp. He knew he was fucked. 

"I leave to go say hi to my boyfriend, Ronni, and you fall asleep? I will NOT tolerate that." Archer growled, her eyes alight with pure fury. Jasons eyes filled with fear. _She going to kill me._ He thought. Then she unexpectedly giggled.

"You are so easy to scare."

"Fuck you. You scared the shit out of me."

Archer just giggled again, sheathing her dagger into its bloodstained cover."Lesson one; less fear."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes."You'll see when we get there. Oh and I would wear black, not grey." She said, motioning to his grey shirt and blue jeans. It felt incredibly awkward to change in the same room as Archer, even though she was distracted on her phone. As soon as he was dressed, Archer looked up from her phone. Her green eyes scanned his outfit."Good enough."

\-------

As Archer pulled into the woods, listening to Eggs, she parked at the edge of the gravel road. The entire way Archer had different songs by mayhem playing. 

_Six little eggs on the run,_

_they fuck each other,_

_three goes boom dubi dum._

_Watch out be safe._

_So three little eggs had sex,_

_one wanted to explode_

_goes boom dubi dum._

_Watch out be safe._

_So two little eggs in the sun,_

_one sleeps too long_

_go boom boom boom dubi dum._

_The story ends with_

_one little egg, was blind,_

_makes suicide with pan_

_boom boom dubi dum,_

_another story comes._

As the song came to an end, Archer and Jason got out of the car. Ronni was leaning against a tree, obviously waiting for them. Jason shot Archer a confused look but Archer just smiled. Ronni walked up and gave Archer a kiss before looking at Jason.

"So why is Ronni here?" Jason asked quizzically. 

"He's here to help with today's lesson." She said simply."Today, we work on fear. To be psycho, you can't feel fear. Fear will keep you from doing anything dangerous."

Jason nodded, though it was apparent that he was distracted. Archer grabbed his face."Fucking Pay attention, Asshole." She growled. Ronni placed a hand on her shoulder."I'm fine." She hissed in anger. 

"Now then, WHO WANTS TO GO CLIFF DIVING!?!?"She yelled. She lead them to the edge of a cliff with a pond at the bottom.

"Are you insane?" Jason gasped.

She smiled evilly at Jason.

"Yes."

Jason shrugged. Good answer.

"Ronni. You wanna go first?" She asked.

"Hell yea!" Ronni said. They watched Ronni get a running start before leaping off the cliff."Your turn Jason."

"What? No!" He looked over the edge. That was a mistake. Archer raced up behind him, grabbing his hand and flinging them both over the cliff. She laughed happily as they sailed through the air. Jasons eyes were wide with fear As they neared the pond."You might want to hit the water feet first if you don't want your neck to get snapped by the speed!" She called out to him. He flailed in the air, trying to reposition himself so he was feet first. Easier said than done. Finally, only feet from the water, he managed to position himself correctly. As water shot into the air, Jason felt himself emerged in the water. It filled his nostrils and his mouth and his mind panicked. He felt his body being pulled out of the water."Idiot! You have to swim!" Archer yelled. Jason tried to open his eyes or say something but his throat was full of water. 

"Jason! Wake up!" He heard Ronni yell."Please Jason..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 2 is done.


	3. Lesson two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jason's near drowning, Archer pushes Jason harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter SUCKED. Hopefully, this is better. I also had to tone down the cuss words.

"Ugh." Jason moaned, his entire body aching. His eyes blinked open, exaustion filling his body. _Where am I?_ He thought to himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of paper under a rock. His hands shaking, he removed the rock and picked up the piece of paper.

_Hey Jason._

_Ready to have some fun? This is your next lesson. You have to learn to be able to know an enemies likes and dislikes so you can predict how they will react to stuff._

_Here is your test. You will find you instructions on the back of this paper. Choose wrong and you will die._

_Have fun!_

Well then. Jason began to feel like he was playing Saw. He turned the page over to see a list of instructions. 

_Yell out the answer when you have it._

_What does Archer eat?_

That seemed easy.

"Raw meat." He called out. 

_What is Archer's favorite song?_

Jason saw movement from the corner of his eye and scanned the trees. He realized he didn't really know this answer. He thought back to the car ride here. Archer seemed to play Eggs the most."Eggs?" He called out. A giggle from the trees made him assume he was correct.

_Where is Archer now?_

His eyes scanned the trees. Nothing. He had to admit, she was very stealthy. Suddenly, he thought about something. There was no way she would be anywhere that Jason would think of. She would want to be somewhere where she could see everything. There was only one place she could do that. The top of the cliff. His voice would echo enough that she would be able to hear him and if he tried to run, she could make it down easy enough. No doubt there was someone down there ready to kill him if he got an answer wrong."The top of the cliff." He closed his eyes, waiting for death, but it didn't come. When he opened his eyes, he saw Archer emerge from the trees with Ronnie and a girl with ginger hair holding a sniper rifle."Kim?" He asked curiously. Kim smiled."Hey Jason."she said, her British accent thick in her voice.

"How did you get here?"

"Archer flew me in last night." She replied. 

"Now now. Jason. I'm impressed at how you thought through the questions. I was expecting for Kim to have to snipe you." Archer said, blood dripping from her mouth from the meat she had been eating as she watched.

"I so would've 360 noscoped his ass."Kim put in.

"Kim! Did I give you permission to speak?"

"I'm older than you...."

"Yes, but I can easily kill you."

"I have a sniper."

"I'm standing three feet from you. Good luck."

"Fair enough." Kim set down the sniper.

"Now then. That will be it for today. Ronnie, you wanna ride with Kim to our house and I'll go with Jason."

"Yep!" Ronnie said, giving Archer a quick kiss before heading up the cliff with Kim. Jason looked at Archer."Would you have really killed me?" Archer looked back at him, her piercing green eyes meeting his own. Her eyes darkened.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that our Kim? I THINK IT IS!


	4. A midnight conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jason can't sleep, he overhears something he never should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg it's so hot outside.

Waking up at midnight was normal for Jason. The only time he was ever able to sleep for a long period of time was in the afternoon, which wasn't very convenient. He noticed soft voices from down the hall. His curiosity getting the better of him, he slid out of his bed and headed down the hall. Peeking around the corner, he noticed something unusual. A man stood in the room. His white hair and green eyes seemed to glow. They matched perfectly with is white suit and green bow tie.

"Don't worry Jakkyr. Everything is going well. Have a little faith in me."

That was Jakkyr? It certainly wasn't how Jason had invisioned him. He looked at who had spoken. The face of the entity was Archers, but thats where the similarities stopped. Jet black feathered wings splayed out on each side of it. A regal looking black dress hung from her thin frame. A deep red cloak accented the dress in a way that no other color would. Midnight black hair and blood red eyes gave her a dark and dangerous look. But what truly terrified Jason was the cracked crown atop her head, nestled in her hair. Jason's breath seemed to be caught in his throat as he watch the scene before him.

"Now then," Archer said, he voice strong."How is Connor doing with his assignment?"

"He decided that it would be better if he waited till Jason and Matt had been dealt with."

"I doubt King Ronnie will like that decision."Archer replied, her eyes thinning into slits.

"But Queen Archer," Jakkyr said cautiously,"We aren't sure how long King Ronnie will continue to rule under these circumstances."

Fury lit Archers eyes into a fire.

"You will not question the Kings reign!" She screamed in a high pitched, glass shattering scream. Jakkyr was now against the wall, Archers dagger buried into his shoulder.

"You, Jakkyr, are lucky that you heal quickly." She yanked the blood stained dagger out. The wound healed almost instantly. Jakkyr 's eyes were defiant. "You know you love me." Queen archer rolled her eyes.

"I hate you so much." Jakkyr pouted and Archer laughed."You best go Jakkyr. I need to prepare tomorrows lesson." Jakkyr nodded and a blinding light filled the room. Jason could do nothing but shield his eyes. When it was finally gone, Jakkyr was gone with it and Archer was back to her normal self. She turned to leave and saw Jason in the doorway. His eyes were scared and confused, but most of all, defiant.

"Who are you?"


End file.
